Kidnappers
by Sonique
Summary: Demashiita setting. Pirates, Nobles, Royalty, and Servants, this is the life of our heroes, The RowdyRuff Boys Z, and The PowerPuff Girls Z. But alas, everything has to go astray at one point in one's life. This seems to be just the moment....
1. Chapter 1: Arrival! Arrogant Fiance!

This popped into my head. I've been reading too many books that are set in the 1800's and stuff like that.

Inspirations: Pirates of the Carribean 1 & 2 (Our Family Favorite. We watch 1 at least once every other week), and Daughter of Venice, by Donna Jo Napoli. Maybe Bound, by Donna Jo Napoli too...

Anyway, so yeah. Tell me what you think! 

3333333333333333333333333333333333

I breathed in the sweet fresh air of the morning, laced with the scent of the numerous white rose bushes that dotted our gardens, in which my balcony had perfect view of. But as of now, regretabbly, I did not stand before the vast and flawless garden that belonged to my royal and wealthy family, instead, I stood before something much more flawed. The mirror, in other words, my reflection. But of course, it was unwise to judge myself this early, as I hadn't even had the chance to bathe since I'd awoken. My curly hair was still mussed, and my plain white night dress was hardly complimenting.

Even the bishop sleeves made my arms look fat.

The door to my elegant room opened softly and quietly, and I quickly stopped berating my appearance, though I knew, even after all the dressings and garnishes were added, I would still find things wrong with my appearance. I wouldn't say I was a narcissist, but, I was very self-concious. Though, nobody but myself and my grandmother knew that.

I was so glad to see my handmaid, she never spoke a single word derogatory of my appearance, though I always allowed her too. She always told me she wished she could look as I did. Then all the handsome boys would turn and stare at her for a change! We would laugh about it, giggle as girls our age shouldn't, as it's improper, and she was simply the best handmaiden I could ever wish for.

Momoko, with her long orangish red hair, was constantly the envy of my eye. She had a bright and optimistic personality, never seeming down in the dumps or in bad weather. Her eyes, though red, did not hold that evil quality as decribed in my literature books, but instead, had the gleam of a ripe apple, or cherry, and the softness of the blossoming blooms.

I envied her so, that I pitied anyone who didn't envy her. Nobody fussed over her morning after morning, and yet, she still arrived in my bedchamber clean and happy- no dark circles under her eyes like my harp tutor, Lady Machiko Pintel.

"Thank goodness!" I whispered breathlessly, rushing over to her, trying not to awaken my older brother next door, who, recently, slept to later hours then myself, due a terrible illness, "I look terrible, as though I've just been through a bout of the Siune!" Siune, was what we called the illness my brother had caught. They said it came from an unknown country, where people were constantly killing, stealing, and kidnapping. It was a terrible disease, and my brother was often confined to bed, coughing, sneezing, and he often told me that he felt awful, and that he felt only pirates who'd commited the worst sins should have to bear this punishment.

I'd laughed at his comparison, and it'd brought a meek smile to his face as well. 

"You don't look that bad Miyako!" Momoko assured me. No formalities, I had ordered her. Only around my parents, to avoid her, or myself, from being berated or punished, "Come, I've had Hikaru set up the bath water. Before the water grows cold!"

I quickly followed her to the bath. Momoko left me in the hands of other servants, who were skilled in the area of bath, and only bath. I refused to let them strip for me, as I hated it when other's touched me. I stripped myself, and slowly slipped into the water, adjusting to the change in temperature. I sighed as I felt my entire body relax, and cupped my hands together to hold a rose petal, floating on the surface of the puddle of water I'd collected between my hands.

Rose petals of all colors floated on the surface of my bath water, and my hair was washed with smooth foaming essences of a flower I couldn't name from scent- but it smelled heavenly. Almost better then rose.

But this could hardly avert my newfound jolt of nervous shaking. I would not normally be going through such luxuries if it weren't for the special occasion today. It wasn't that we were visiting the country of two boys that could potentially one day become my husband- it was the dreaded prospect of sitting in a carriage for however long it would take. By then, the scent will have worn off with the smell of the horses!

Not that I minded of course, but my grandmother would complain.

That was the way our family worked. Though my father was King, my Grandfather, was the one who ran things, and had his way.

Though my mother, was Queen, my Grandmother, was the one who took care of all family aspects, financial, dinner, luncheon, breakfast, tea, beddings, choices, decisions, all my Grandmother's workings.

"You know, I think I'm going to wait until your finished to pick out a dress. There are just so many, and the thought of you meeting a prince who could one day be your husband…" Momoko blabbered as she returned through the swinging doors, "I just get the jitters thinking about it, and I can't pick out a dress! So I simply brought a regular dress for you to wear, so you can help me pick out the dress…"

I smiled and laughed, Momoko was always like that. She wasn't the best handmaid, but I never complained. Why should I? I felt comfortable around her, and that was what mattered. 

I quickly finished my bath, which had now lost it's soothing effect, and dried off, leaving my hair damp as it was, so it would be easy to curl, later on.

"I picked out ones that I like," Momoko said, pointing at three dresses, each with their own unique styles. I wrinkled my nose at the one with the bodice so low that if I curtsied, my bosom, no matter how non-existant it was, would spill out. Momoko quickly removed that one. It was now a decision between two perfect dresses. I was 13, and I wanted to emphasize that fact, and yet, I didn't want to look like a little sister.

I tapped my chin. On had a bishop sleeve, like my nightdress, yet thinner, so it wouldn't make my arms look fat. It had a low bodice as well, collected very slightly at the waist so that the skirt fanned out elegantly, as the same as the other dress, but this dress's skirt cut just below my knee caps. It was a sort of summer dress, and I held it up to the mirror, trying to get an idea of how it would look. It's pale cream color and pale blue ribbons made it seem soft, to reflect my usual personality- calm and kind.

I glanced over my shoulder at the other. It was plain, I'd give it that. It had a collar that was higher then the other, but it's Juliet sleeves, tightened waist and fanned skirt that dragged on the floor made me think. It had a curved 'V' shaped tassle belt sewn into the waist, where it signaled where the skirt tightened to flow, instead of stretch tightly across my stomach. It was white in color, bright blue ribbons in comparison.

I chose this dress, though, much to my dismay later on. I knew when Momoko presented me the corset, my jaw dropped to the floor in shock.

I never knew Momoko was so strong either. She easily pulled on the strings and made it tight enough so that I looked especially thin, but loose enough so that I could –almost- breath naturally. It was a pleasant sight, a thin waist and stomach that eccentrated my thin bosom, but it was not pleasant, to see a girl's chest heaving up and down as she gasps for air.

But, maybe, when I put the dress on, it was worth it.

"You look stunning." Momoko clapped her hands together.

"Not quite." I made a face at my messy half-dry hair.

"We can fix that now." She told me, leading me to my vanity and straightening my hair between two slabs of hot porcelin. The heat dried the rest of my hair, and Momoko quickly curled it with a hot porcelin iron. She was skilled now, as my hair was mostly in the same style every single day. Pulling my hair into low pigtails, instead of the usual high, she explained to me that she'd been told by my Grandmother to do a different style today, but one that I would personally be able to live with. After curling the pigtails once more, she brushed them with a silver boar-haired brush, to make it look shiny, and natural at the same time.

I didn't mind so much anymore.

A bit of pear juice was smeared across my cheeks and forehead, for scent. No make-up for me, as I disliked make-up. It made me feel like a thick mask had been painted onto my face.

"And you're ready!" Momoko trilled, taking out a small glass bottle of rose frangrance from her pale pink skirts and handing it to me, "Put this on before you step out of your carriage, hide it in your purse." She said, handing me a white silk purse lined with matching blue ribbon.

I nodded and almost gave Momoko a quick hug for luck but she told me I would ruin the dress and hair- I began to resent the fact that the dress was white.

"Oh!" Momoko chirped, "I almost forgot!" She hurried back to the vanity and handed me a round silver circlet of polished silver. I gave her a smile of gratitude and let her arrange the simple crown around my forehead so that it only showed in the front- a popular and more elegant style.

I quickly ducked out of my room, dropped by my now awakened brother's bedchambers to bid him farewell and to get a compliment, which I immediately received, and made my way to the main hall. My father and mother were not to come- they never did. My Grandmother and Grandfather stood waiting for me, as they were always willing to wait for me.

They both complimented me, and Grandmother made a few adjustments to perfect my look. She told me to lift my skirts so they wouldn't be dirtied, though, the cobblestone that led to our castle could hardly dirty my skirts, and she told me to be extra careful in the carriage, but, they were brand new, so I had little to worry for. I just couldn't drink or eat anything for the next hour or so.

I wouldn't take long to get there, as we were taking a royal route, that was abandoned of traffic other then royal families, or single riders sending telegrams or important letters from castle to castle. Though my country was small, it was powerful. It produced the best cloth, cotton, silks, velvets, anything. Our land was best in all the world for farming the materials that made these cloths, and everyone, was trained in cloth making.

Bumping around, I wished for Momoko's prescence in the black and white colored carriage. It was absolutely, and unbearably boring. The royal family of…wherever we were going ruled over a large country, that was famed for the power and skill of their warriors and military. I was almost afraid of what these potential husbands would be like, and at the sight of the massive castle, that was much larger then my own (though, no garden…how odd,) my fear was only magnified.

"We have arrived, your highness." A boy no older then 9 told me, jumping off the front seats and opening the door. The road was not paved, and I automatically lifted my skirts.

I was rather insulted that no one had bothered to help me out of the carriage, but I remembered this was a warrior country. Here, even women learned to fight and defend themselves. Be it pots and pans or sword and gun, everyone learned.

At second glance the castle was even colder then before, and the people walking around were frightening! Battle scars riddled their arms, faces, necks, chests and even some of the bald had cuts on top of their heads! I could name what each one did, and I noticed lot's of butchers and blacksmith's. Very few farmers. No cloth-makers, nor artists. I trembled for a moment, before my Grandfather, tall and prim, stepped to my side.

"Are you ready my beautiful flower?" He asked me, his thin, yet smooth face loosening as I looked up at him with wide innocent blue eyes.

"Of course!" I smiled, despite of the fear eating away at every part of me.

He nodded and lead me and Grandmother inside the castle, following a rough looking doorman. Even he frightened me. I didn't like new things, and therefore, my Grandmother let me clasp her hand, and at every new sight, I tightened my grip.

In the main hall, at the very end of the big, empty room were two elaborate chairs, which looked so comfortable, had this been home, I would've kicked off my uncomfortable white heels and ran over to sit. But this wasn't home, nor did it have the feeling of home. The ceiling was so high, the only thing that revealed where it ended was the light that filtered from the very top, sides, and bottom of the walls.

In those two chairs sat a beautiful woman, my new envy, who had perfectly long and silky blonde hair, and bright, wise amber eyes. She stared at me with a kind smile, as though calculating my demeanor. I gave a meek and nervous smile back and she closed her eyes for a moment, showing her approval of my reaction. She was wearing the most beautiful lavender dress, elaborate, yet simple. It was hard to explain, but I knew I would report every last detail to Momoko.

The man, the King, was obviously tall, I could tell even though he was sitting down! He had rather messy blonde hair, streaked with bits of natural brown, and a gold crown sitting atop his head. His had diamonds set into the gold, while his wife had pearls. I was awed for a moment, but my awe was quickly shattered at the sound of arguing.

"There was nothing wrong with my form!" A boy yelled angrily, "And you know it!"

"Of course there was, your footing was completely off!" Another shouted back. It echoed in the large empty halls. The couple at the other end of the hall did not seem fazed, nor did my Grandparents, who, at home, would've wrinkled their noses in disgust. I refrained from doing so as well.

The first boy who'd yelled into the loud corridor stepped out, his short hair pulled into a small ponytail at the top of his head, the rest of it hanging in his eyes in a cool, yet ruffian like way. But the way he was dressed showed he was no ruffian. A rough cotton fisherboy's shirt, the collar completely unbuttoned until the end of his upper chest, a pair of low leather boots that only hit his ankles and black pants that were much too long for him stepped out from behind a tall column of stone, arms folded.

I tightened my grip on my Grandmother's hand when I noticed the sword on his waist, held in it's place with a simple strip of green cloth. It was a real sword. No wood.

He stopped and noticed me, my Grandmother and Grandfather. The boy he'd been quarreling stepped out as well, and he was wearing much the same thing, other then his plain linen shirt had no buttons, and only slit the collar to mid-upper chest. And that his pants fit better, slightly, and that they were leather, and not black…fabric. Whatever it was that the boy was wearing on his leggings. I was almost ashamed I didn't know. But, if I had been ashamed at what I didn't know, I would have shrunk to the size of an ant in shame by now.

That boy had a sword too. Held in place by a red cloth. He had short hair- the exact same color as Momoko's hair, but it seemed to have become spiky. It didn't have the dreadlock quality, but it was indeed an interesting thing. Tree sap? Or honey perhaps? I was curious, but didn't dare utter a word.

The two noticed me and my Grandparents at last, after a bit more quarreling on 'footwork', and both turned fifteen shades darked of red in embarrassment.

I was ready to ask my Grandmother with a replusive voice, "Are these the two to be my fiance?" But I held my tongue as a third person sighed in exhasperation. I took a wild guess and decided it must've been the master swordsman. But he stepped out, bowing and apologized for the other two's behavior.

He had perfectly parted blonde hair, like the Queen, and his pants fit just right- though part of the legs were covered in riding boots, or, were those pirate boots? Whatever they were, they obscured my vision of the very bottom of his pants, so I couldn't tell if they were too long for him or not, like the other two. He wore a plain silk shirt, same style as the others, though, his collar was simply curved, without any slits. A blue cloth held a...

Gun.

My hand tightened on my Grandmother's hand so much, that she glanced at me in disapproval. Though, she stopped after she felt me trembling. I hated weapons so. And all three of these boys, my age, carried a deadly one.

"Yeah, we're sorry." The dark haired one added for effect, and the Momoko haired boy nodded in agreement.

"It's quite alright. Footwork is very important, and it's important to listen to your peer's critique." The King said with a smile. How very lenient!

The two boys glared at each other, and the third one stared up at the ceiling, as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. It almost made me lift my head as well, but I was stopped when the beautiful Queen spoke.

"Seki," The blonde wrenched his gaze away from the ceiling, "Asuma, Okuda," The other two boys stopped glaring at each other, "This is the mother and father of the Queen and King of Kimikun, and their daughter, Miyako."

Seki blinked. Asuma and Okuda's heads turned to me.

"Princess." Asuma and Okuda said together. Seki nodded, "She looks like she's seven." The two boys added. I was outraged and indignified.

"I'm thirteen." I finally spoke up.

"Told you she wasn't mute Okuda." Asuma smirked, adding Okuda's name to clarify who was who for me, as my cheeks burned and Okuda glared, "I believe that's five gold pieces for me."

"Seki," The King address the blonde again, "where is Kirii?"

Seki blinked, and glanced at me. More like, stared at me. Was it not shameful to stare at a single girl for so long here in warrior country?

"He's hidden himself. He does not want to meet anyone that could be his potential fiance." Seki said bluntly, raising an eyebrow at me.

I was insulted yet again. Like a pan had just hit me smack dab in the face. I suddenly became very aware of how tight the corset really was as my breath quickened out of the sudden rush of pride that was now quickly finding it's way through my veins. That, that, Seki, had insulted me, eye contact and all! Had he no pride? No shame? No respect? No MANNERS?

Seki blinked back to his parents, "May we be excused? We were headed for my bedchamber."

I felt myself gape slightly, though when my Grandmother tightened her grasp on my hand, reminding me she was there, I immediately closed my mouth.

"I'm sorry Seki, I should've told you. But you are to escort Miyako for the day, as we speak with her grandparents. You have already made them stand for far too long due to your shenanigans." The Queen answered, and Seki glanced back at me.

"Very well," He said, "I shall escort her, though, I should hope she's not as delicate as she appears to be."

"Mind you manners." The King said lightly, not really berating him, but informing him.

Seki nodded, and gave a glance to Asuma and Okuda who rolled their eyes. He walked across the hall in what I counted as record time- his strides were long, yet graceful, and by the time he reached me, he was staring at my hand, entangled with my Grandmothers. I gasped and realized that was why they'd guessed me to be so young- and delicate. I was holding her hand. But Seki seemed to have more depth of perception by the time he reached me. He was at least two inches taller then me, if not more, but he nodded and said, "Don't worry, Asuma and Okuda won't stab you and I won't shoot you. They're customary to bring around here, everyone carries one."

I relaxed slightly. But only slightly.

He held out an arm. At last, a gesture I recognized! Although, one that I'd hoped he wouldn't know. I slowly took his offer, and glared when Asuma and Okuda smirked at each other. He led me into a hall opposite the hall he'd come from, followed by Asuma and Okuda, and I wondered if he really had the nerve to bring me to his bedchamber. 

But, when I saw it, I took it back. It wasn't really a bedchamber, it was more like a sitting room with an elaborate bed in the corner.

I almost sweatdropped but didn't have the time to before Asuma and Okuda started to tease Seki, who simply brushed it off like nothing. Asuma brought up introductions, and I was glad he did.

"I'm Asuma Arata Tomashiki, apart of the highest order of noble families in Arata. My middle name was taken from the country itself, and though of lower birth, I am what you would call the 'leader' of our trio." The Momoko haired boy said, bowing gracefully, before sitting down, gracelessly.

"He wishes." Okuda said, sitting on the arm of another couch, "I'm Okuda Osamu Hotaku, apart of the second highest level of nobles in Arata. My family is most skilled in fighting, after the Kokuji family, and if Asuma's the leader of the trio, I've gotta be the butt."

The two boys laughed but Seki remained silent, only giving a small smile that didn't reach any further then the corners of his lips, to show that he'd heard, and was amused.

"I am Seki Shiori Kokuji, Prince of Arata. That's why I carry a gun, instead of a sword, though only today I carried a gun- practice was today, so don't worry, you won't see me with one often." He said in his bored and monotonous voice as he stared right at me, "I apologize for the seemingly less formal way Arata is run, as, judging from your face, you would normally suspect the three of us to lavish you with compliments on your dress, or kiss the back of your hand."

I flushed, because he'd hit the nail.

"But trust me," Okuda smirked.

"You don't want any of _our_ mouths kissin your hand." Asuma laughed, and Okuda quickly joined.

I flushed deeper, clutching the glass bottle in my hand tightly. I had to hold something! Something to keep me from yelling at them.

"So, again, I apologize for the lack of formalities." Seki finished.

I shook my head, "There is no need for apologies, it should be my apology that is given, as I should not have filled myself with the impression that all countries lead theirs as we do ours. My name is Miyako Goutokouji, and middle names are not given in my country. I am the only Princess of Kimikun, and I dislike…weapons, fighting, violence."

"Delicate indeed." Asuma raised an eyebrow, "You know, you can sit. Oh, but, you probably don't want to sit with us, we've just returned from swordsplay."

Seki snapped his fingers and another chair was brought over. I checked it over for anything that might ruin my dress and seeing none, sat.

"Soooo…" Okuda drawled, "Seki's betrothed eh?"

I felt my face heat up again, and I tightened my grip on the empty bottle of fragrance. Seki didn't seem fazed in the least. He simply stared out the large windows.

"Perhaps. It is either Seki, or his brother." I said, trying not to fidget.

"There's no one to impress in here Princess, you can relax." Asuma raised an eyebrow. I relaxed no more then I already had, but he didn't seem to notice, as he was listening to Okuda talk.

"You want Seki." Okuda nodded, "For one, he's fourteen, closer to your age anyway, and for two, Kirii is really weird." He stuck out his tongue, crossed his eyes and turned his index fingers in circles around the side of his head.

I blinked.

"He's got this peasant complex. He doesn't like being better then citizens, nor does he like the idea of ruling Arata. So…Seki's gonna be Crown Prince, unless Kirii goes through a magical transformation. And, Kirii also has issues with 'arranged marriages'. You won't have a happy wedding day if they pick Kirii!" Okuda laughed, and Asuma snickered. Seki actually smiled.

I closed my eyes.

"It doesn't matter to me."

The three boys stopped laughing/smiling and looked at me.

"Oh, you're not one of those sappy girls who care about their wedding day's, and 'true love'?" Asuma asked, leaning back on the couch.

I shook my head. Momoko did all that for me. Asuma glanced at Seki who was staring at me again. Okuda glanced at Asuma, then shrugged with a scoff, "So Seki, what do you think now?"

I'd never heard them discuss me. Did they read each other's thoughts or something?

"We're observant." Seki answered, "We can tell what someone wants to say just by looking at them."

I blushed a terrible red color. I'd have to watch what I thought! What if they were so perceptive as to guess that I had been terrified of them? That I had found them even the slightest bit cool in a way? Their "rebellious" attitudes and way of dressing.

"I think she wouldn't be so bad." Seki finally answered Okuda's question, and I smiled, but he added, "She would make a terrible Queen though." My smile slid off my face.

Asuma and Okuda laughed, and Seki answered a question without them having to ask, "She's delicate. She wouldn't be able to stand Arata for more then a week, at her utmost limit. Tell me something Princess. What would you do if…" Seki pulled the gun from his cloth and pointed it at me. Even though he hadn't unlocked it, nor was his finger even on the trigger, I started to panic.

But his gun fell with a clatter as he stood, and I gasped, biting my lip to keep from crying out.

Shards of glass hit the floor and I quickly moved my hand away from my dress- no stains, thank goodness. Asuma and Okuda were on their feet as well, but the one to me first wasn't Asuma, Okuda, and it wasn't even Seki. The first thing Seki did was snap his fingers, and a servant immediately came over and held a set of bandages out for Seki.

He picked it up, and I wondered why he didn't just let the servant do it.

"In the prescence of three or more nobles, servants often try not to speak." Seki explained, "And besides, while you're here, and still a potential candidate, you might as well learn something."

I blinked as he held out his hand expectantly.

I jumped when I realized he was asking for my cut hand. I quickly laid it out on his hand and wondered how a Prince of such a rough country had such soft hands. I didn't dwell on it though- even though he wasn't looking at my face, Okuda was. He pulled out the little bits of glass embedded in my hand, mercilessly. I flinched every time.

"Smells like blood and roses. How fitting." Asuma said sarcastically, "Why are you carrying a fragrance bottle around?"

I shrugged but jumped when Seki pulled out another small piece of glass. He had sharp eyes and was pulling out even the smallest bits of glass, that I couldn't even see, "The carriage is hot and sweaty…and it helps me not to smell so terrible."

Seki blinked and said, "You certainly smell like roses, but it's not your natural scent. It's obvious." I flushed. A servant rinsed out my bleeding cut with water, and dried it quickly with fanning. It was only when I felt the cool air sting at my cheeks that I realized that the pain had seeped tears from my eyes. I had been to distracted to notice, and Seki hadn't pressed the matter either.

He noticed that I'd realized it, and asked, "Are you alright?"

I wrinkled my nose and said, "Yes, but you touching my cut doesn't make it feel any better."

Seki ignored the statement, and began to bandage my hand, "For glass cuts," He began, "Take out all the glass, whether it's so small you can barely see it or not. Then rinse with tea water. Don't do it the opposite way around. Then you can apply the bandages, and you do it like this- over and under."

Was this what he wanted to teach me? How to bandage something?

He tied a knot on the top of my hand and said, "Well. No kissing there for awhile. Just as well I'd rather not have someone else's lips touching your skin- in Arata, it's indecent to kiss a single girl, be it her cheek, lips, or hand."

I felt like an alien. A toddler being taught what's right and what's wrong. I suddenly had a rushing desire for Seki to visit _my_ home, where _he_ would be the one out of place. But, that was a mean thing to wish for someone who had just helped me.

"Thank you." I said, curtsying slightly.

The three boys' eyebrows rose and I bit my lip, "Oh, sorry."

Okuda sighed.

"You've got a heck of a lot of work to do if you want to marry _this_ girl Seki."

"Nobody said I was going to marry her."

There goes that pan again. Smack! Right in the face.


	2. Chapter 2:Adventure! Arata's Grand City!

Well, this was fun. I tapped my chin and gazed at my reflection. It would be impossible to move in this, but, who cared? I ignored the screaming people that ran past the window of the tailor shop I stood in, chased by my comrades. All I wanted to do was find a Ibetter/I outfit, that did Inot/I include a skirt that would be irrational for someone like me to wear. Of course, Father never had the time to notice my personality, as he was always too busy planning different attacks on this country or that town.

In fact, had I not slipped off the ship, I probably would never have been able to see the true nature of pirate's and the way they induced fear and terror in the people around them.

My Father thought I was a dainty girl, not fit for the sight of slaughter.

Well, a few years back, he would've been correct, as I had loved dresses and girly things, but when one of the pirates poked fun at me and another told me to get my ugly skirts out of his way, I forgot all about how pretty they were. They were just a nuiscance.

I picked out a pair of trousers- that were a little too long. I frowned at how long they were, but no matter. Last time we were in pirate country, I'd gotten myself a pair of pirate boots. The kind that folded over on the top- they were more then just comfortable, they were easier to walk in on deck then those heels, Iand/I they were water proof, which meant my feet would no longer get all soaked.

It took me a long time to pick a shirt. But when one of the pirates walked into the shop and told me to hurry it up, I was surprised he knew I was here. I quickened my pace and picked out a tight black shirt. It covered the neck, and was just as waterproof as the boots, so my torso would never freeze itself off either!

"Well, put it on," Takumu told me, shooing me into the dressing room, "The raid is almost over."

I quickly pulled my linen shirt off, and then pulled the black one on. I yelped when Takumu threw an oversized plain cotton shirt, and he told me to put it on over the black top. I quickly obliged, and when he threw a green scarf over the edge, I didn't yelp.

"Keep that with you- you may need that." Takumu told me, and he threw a long piece of white silk cloth over the screen as well, "You'll need that if you want to help out on deck, or do any kind of raiding with us." I blinked, unsure what he was expecting me to do with this.

It dawned on me, and my face when hot.

"I'm off to the jewlers to get some valuables, so make sure you get back to the ship soon. We're going to set sail, and if you don't get onto the ship before we leave, you, and the crew are all in deep trouble with the Captain." Takumu told me, and I heard the door to the shop slam, the glass in the door shattering and falling onto the dead shopkeeper.

I raised an eyebrow and tied the white silk around my waist for the time being, and quickly tied the scarf around my head in a headband. I wasn't sure what I would need the scarf for at all.

I didn't look so bad. Just a little off on the colors. The pants were black, the charred look that seemed to be rather fashionable here in this now dead town, and I looked over the clothing selection. I noticed a green dress and felt the fabric. It was nothing fancy. Good.

I picked up the box the dress had been folded in, and decided I would bring it back to the ship. Father called for my prescence during mealtimes quite often, and I had to look nice.

To end my little shopping charade, I picked up a green scarf, not the dainty woman's farewell scarf that Tamaku had given me, not the dainty woman's farewell scarf I'd tied around my head, but a winter scarf, that was for the transition between summer and autumn. I tied that around my waist, and stuffed the silk into the box with the dress.

Running as fast as I could back to the boats, I sat myself in one of the boats already crammed with 10 pirates. They glared at me for sitting, thinking I was a regular pirate, but when they noticed the green scarf in my windswept and messy black hair, they quickly looked away, knowing who I was. I silently thanked Tamaku for his wisdom.

It was just the same as the ride to the thriving city, the one that rode away from the dead city. Except, this time, the pirates didn't really bother to be quiet. And I was glad there was so much commotion and celebration on board, because I was able to slip away and lock the door to my quarters. Unfortunately, not before I ran smack into my father, who was wearing his usual black hat, tilted to the side and weighed by black and white feathers that kept the hat from tipping off his head. He wore black trousers, a black blazer-styled trench coat, and an assortment of belts. Around his waist, diagonally, across his chest, hanging off his neck, and the long leather one, that simply hung from his pocket. This one was caked with blood.

It was what he used for punishment.

At least every pirate on board had three gashes on their backs from the belt. I wondered why they were still loyal to my father, but once I'd turned twelve last year, I'd counted the same number of pirates every single day. Father's plans never left any pirate dead on any pillages.

I was awed, but for now, I simply gave my father a grin, and his own face, scarred with belt lashes as well from Ihis/I father, broke from it's usual tight lipped glare and gave me a soft smile that told me he approved of my new look.

I ran past him into my quarters and hid the silk cloth.

"Listen men!" I heard my father yell, "What say you to a REAL challenge!"

I heard all the pirates grunt and yell their answer in a harmonized 'yeah'.

"Word has reached my ears that two royal families now reside in the warrior country of Arata. The fools are so confident in their fighting skills, that they've built their castle on the border of their country, in the corner next to Kimikun and the vast ocean we sail now!"

The pirates repeated their yells.

"This may leave many dead behind, but who's with me, when I propose we kidnap the only Princess of Kimikun, the only able heir!" My father yelled.

Again with the yells, and I crept slowly to the glass french doors that lead to my room.

"THEN SET COURSE FOR THE CASTLE OF ARATA, AND LOOK UPON THIS AS THE GREATEST CRIME I BESTOW UPON YOU YET!" Father yelled.

A last agreement yell came and I heard thumping around, which meant the pirates were going back to their duties. If we were kidnapping a princess, that meant that I would have to watch over her, and make sure she was at the very least, comfortable. Or, as comfortable as a royal girl can get on a pirate ship.

My Father would surely demand a medium price for the return of the princess, which would insult her parents, and then, when they agreed, he would raise the price. This was the way he always worked. They would wonder, 'who does this pirate think he is?'.

I smiled and said, "Belter, Captain Lash, my belt obsessed dad."

This meant that I would finally have my part. I picked up the dress from the box, and ignored the silk cloth that fell back into the box. I didn't need to bind my chest yet.

33333333333333333333333333333

"I don't like this fog." Miyako said, as she stared out from my balcony. Her family was staying for two more days, as our parents and grandparents talked about A) our engagement, B) Trading issues, and C) Something my parents decided not to tell me about. I glanced at Miyako for a minute, pausing from my book. Since she hadn't been expecting to stay any longer then yesterday, she'd had to wear a new dress, tailored for her exactly. She didn't know it, but I'd been the one to design it all.

Asuma and Okuda picked the colors, but I fixed them up in the end.

The sleeves were tight, but gathered at her elbows for the large and flowing bell styled sleeves attatched to the gather. Her bodice line was exactly where her underarms began, but that was the style in Arata. Low bodice, with the sleeves still on your shoulders. She'd insisted the skirt end after her knees, and apparently, she was wearing the same white kitten heels she was wearing yesterday, though I would never know.

The dress was white, with a blue shine to it. Miyako liked it, and that was all that really mattered to me. Even if it didn't really matter to me either way.

It seemed like Miyako was starting to unwind, as this morning, I caught her peering out of the guest room she occupied, wearing her underdress, which by far, was much worse then her nightdress. I didn't really care though, I was just amazed at how tight it was. How did she breathe? In a way, I suppose Kimikun's women were tough in how devoted to their fashions and appearance they were.

She'd asked me about what she was supposed to wear anyway, so I didn't blame her. Today, her pigtails were higher, making her look even younger then she did in the hall yesterday, holding onto her grandmother's hand.

"The fog is inevitable." I replied coolly.

She turned around from the open balcony and pouted. I stared back at her with my usual uncaring stare, asking, 'what?'. I forgot she wasn't as perceptive as myself, and perhaps was about as perceptive as Okuda. Which meant, she couldn't read anybody's expressions any further then 'sad' 'happy' 'angry', and the lot.

"If I may be so bold as to tell you my opinion on you," She started, and I raised an eyebrow, "You're by far the most boring and indifferent Prince I have ever met."

I blinked, and she did too.

I sighed, closing my book and standing up, putting the book down on the stone table as I walked over to her side at the balcony, "If I may be so bold as to tell you Imy/I opinion on Iyou/I, you are by far the most nervous, jumpy, and delicate Princess I have ever met."

She gaped in indignity and I continued, "But I suppose your ability to be so at ease as to present yourself to me in your underdresses, is a virtue in itself."

Miyako's hands had been twisting around themselves before where I guessed one's belly button would be, but now, she let her hands fall as she continued on her own, "I was under the impression that you were so indifferent to everything around you that you wouldn't care even if I presented myself to you naked." She snapped, turning her back to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, your more perceptive then I thought you were."

By the movements of her back and neck, I knew her mouth had dropped out of shock, but before she turned around, I turned my eyes away from the low cut back of the dress and her neck.

"You're more rude then I thought Iyou/I were!" She stamped her foot, and I folded my arms. She seemed more courageous today, as there was no gun held in place by my blue scarf, instead, a sword was in it's place. She stormed to my sitting area and sat, as ungracefully as Asuma had the day before. Huffing she muttered, "I swear, if I have to marry you and live with you for the rest of my life I think I'll poison my drink before I suffer any more."

I turned to face the inside of my bedchambers and said, "That's selfish."

She was silent for a minute and I let her think about this in peace.

"With your charms," She said sarcastically, "I'm sure you could find a much more cooperative Queen."

I scoffed.

"I hate girls."

She looked up at me in confusion, "Then why did you have this dress made for me? Why don't you just leave me be? Is that why you're constantly making fun of me?"

I shook my head, "I dislike girls, but not all girls."

Her eyes brightened but I immediately put out the light with my next statement, "It's delicate girls who need constant saving like you that I hate."

She was about to say something remained silent. I listened as well. Footsteps.

"Your highness, your mother and father request your prescence in the dining hall." A servant said, bowing respectfully.

I glanced at Miyako, who stared back, "Did they say anything about Miyako?"

"They said to keep her here, and not to bring her."

She pouted again, and I sighed, closing the balcony doors. I stopped before I reached the doors and asked, without waiting for her answer, "So we both do not support the idea of any kind of engagement between the two of us." The door behind me closed- and locked.

I couldn't help but wonder why my parents wanted to see me, and only me.

I was still confused when I saw my father, mother, and Miyako's grandparents sitting around a map table in the grand hall.

"You called for me?" I asked, bowing.

"Yes Seki, the four of us are quite curious as to what you think of Miyako so far." My mother told me, "Do, share what you can with us."

I blinked, and felt the urge to turn on my heel and leave, but kept myself rooted in place, answering, "I believe she is too delicate to be a Queen of Arata Mother. Even you, unskilled in every aspect of fighting and tactics, cannot begin to comprehend how unable she is at defending herself. I would have to spend all my time keeping one eye on my people, and the other on her."

My Mother and Father nodded.

"I should think that I wouldn't mind her as a wife, but certainly not as a Queen."

"Are you suggesting my little flower be your Iconcubine/I?" Miyako's Grandfather asked bitterly.

I shook my head, "Not at all your excellency, I would much rather her my wife then my concubine, but I am suggesting this marriage fall to Kirii, rather then myself. My indifference seems to arouse her annoyance, and even she herself has told me she would poison her drink within one week of being married to me."

Miyako's Grandmother held a hand to her mouth, "Oh my, I'm so very sorry."

I shook my head again, "Apologies are not in order kind lady, as with the bitter words I have told the Princess, I'm quite sure I deserved that."

All four laughed, though, Miyako's grandparents laughed quietly, in the same dainty way that Miyako did.

"Very well then Seki, we will contemplate this. In the meantime, why don't you bring Miyako here as well?" My Father asked, and I bowed, quickly leaving and in a flurry of trying to cool my hot cheeks, I found myself in front of my locked bedchamber doors very quickly.

There were two locks on the door, one from the outside, one from the inside- two door knobs.

I unlocked the outer lock, and entered, seeing Miyako at the balcony again, staring out at the white fog, I told her softly so not to freak her out, "Your prescence is requested as well."

She turned around, and stared at me for a minute, before carefully walking towards me. I sighed and held my hand out for her, and she made a face. I changed it to a snap, and she hurried herself. I left quickly, and she struggled to keep up. All the better. The door to the grand hall opened for me a second time, and Miyako suddenly latched herself onto my arm. I think it was the grand hall that intimidated her, not the weapons. Or maybe it was both.

"My beautiful flower." Her Grandfather's face broke into smile.

"Good morning Grandfather." She said, one hand still tightly holding my arm as she used the other to curtsy, "Grandmother." She added, curtsying again.

Miyako loosened her grip on my arm, much to my relief. She had a tight grip.

"Seki has told us that you don't quite approve of him!" My Mother laughed without a care, "But I'm not so sure I trust him. He's naturally very pessimistic due to the absence of his brother. For some reason, he feels he must take responsibility as the older brother, so I'm not entirely sure I trust his word on this subject. What do you think Miyako?"

She glanced at me, but I kept my hard face as it was. Her grip tightened again.

Miyako swallowed, and she said slowly and softly, "I'm not sure it would be the smartest match."

"Oh?" My Father asked, highly amused by how much dismay this game was causing me.

"I've learned in the past few hours, that Seki has very little patience for people who cannot hold their own. I'm not sure I could have very much patience for someone as indifferent to everything as himself as well. He seems to care very little about marriage anyway."

My arm tensed, and she was silenced.

My parents laughed, and my Mother quickly said, "Well give it some time. I remember having the same reaction to your father- you must have more of his traits Seki! You're father was just as repulsive and indifferent as Miyako describes you!"

Me and my Father sweatdropped, and the latter coughed, and cleared his throat, "Yes, well, that's in the past." He said.

Miyako grinned and chirped, "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to see the rest of Arata, not just the castle, but the town!" She said excitedly, still holding onto my arm, though now, only barely as she stepped foreward, "I'd love it if Asuma, Okuda, and Seki could escort me!" I wondered what in Arata could interest her so much as to make her so excitedly…happy.

"Miyako," Her Grandmother said plantatively, "You are not to plan what happens in other noble families. They may have prior engagements, and the pleasure of sightseeing should not impose upon them."

Miyako's face fell, and I laughed. It had been a long time since I'd really laughed, the last time I remembered actually laughing was my first encounter with a pirate. She'd been dressed up so nicely because her father was invited to dinner with us, just because Kirii had insisted that he would steal nothing. Kirii had been so fascinated with pirates then, my parents didn't refuse, although, there was so much security, I felt like I was a fish trying to move around in murky water.

She'd tease Okuda until his face was cherry red, and he was ready to explode with anger at such an arrogant girl. She'd been headstrong, and her rude attitude made all of us laugh, even Okuda, who's pride had been slashed to bits that day.

So, I tried not to be a gentleman, because that was a boring lifestyle.

Miyako glanced back at me, her hand leaving my arm entirely as she watched me laugh, most likely shocked that I could even do something as carefree as this.

"Asuma and Okuda," My Mother smiled, "Are very rebellious. Why, I can't even remember the last time they went to one of their families' parties without Seki to drag them there! I'm sure Asuma and Okuda would give any excuse to tag along. They love the city, I'm sure they'll be happy to escort your granddaughter."

Miyako's Grandfather blinked at me, and I quickly recovered from my bout of laughter. He stared at me for a long time, and there was a silence as everyone watched him stare at me.

"You are arrogant, this is for sure." He finally said, breaking the silence.

Miyako clutched my arm again, but he simply smiled.

"I think the lack of formalities is a good change for my little flower." He said. I was shocked too, as I didn't think the old prick's face held the ability to smile, "But," He added sternly, making me and Miyako go stiff, "Do not forget your place when we return home Miyako."

Miyako nodded, and I excused the both of us.

I sent a messenger to get Asuma and Okuda, and told him not to leave them alone until they agreed to come. Not that he'd have to try, he'd probably get trampled by the two, who would have to race to get to the castle first.


End file.
